Timeline
Dates on this page are taken from characters' speech and actions in the anime and manga. As a result, some of the dates are not entirely clear, particularly with where the manga-only events occur respective to the anime-only events. Unknown time ago *Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive marry. *Angelina Durless marries Baron Barnett. *Baron Kelvin saves the first-tier circus members, Joker, Beast, Wendy, Peter, Doll, Dagger, and Jumbo, and lets them live at his manor. *Baron Kelvin meets Ciel Phantomhive and becomes obsessed. He then meets Doctor and begins a long process of undergoing many plastic surgeries in order to become more "beautiful" for Ciel. *Baron Kelvin allows Doctor to kill the young children at the Renbon Workhouse, where the first-tier circus members are from, to use them as materials for artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 21-22 400 years ago *King Edward and his brother Richard are murdered. Twelve to thirteen years ago *Alois Trancy is born on November 5, 1875. *Ciel Phantomhive is born on December 14, 1875.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 Two to three years ago *Angelina is impregnated with her husband's child. However, while with Baron Barnett, she is struck by a carriage, which kills her husband and results in the removal of her unborn child and womb. *On Ciel Phantomhive's tenth birthday, the Phantomhive manor is attacked, resulting in the death's of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, kidnapping of Ciel, and injury to Tanaka. *After being kept as a slave for one month, Ciel is used in a sacrificing. After being sacrificed, he summons the demon Sebastian Michaelis to him and forms a contract with him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 13 *Shortly after the deaths of her husband, sister, and brother-in-law, Angelina begins murdering prostitutes who request abortions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 8 After one of these killings, she meets Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, and together, they become Jack the Ripper. *Several months after the manor burns down, Sebastian and Ciel return to the manor together.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 10 Current day Kidnapping *Ciel receives a drug shipment from Clause in the manga and from an unknown individual in the anime. This leads to his kidnapping by Azzurro Vanel, who wants the drugs. *Sebastian goes to Ciel's rescue and kills Azzurro. *The following day, Elizabeth Middleford visits the manor and throws a dance party. When Ciel fails to wear the ring she got him, she breaks his one-of-a-kind family ring. Ciel brushes it off and dances with Elizabeth. *That night, Sebastian reveals that he fixed the ring. Jack the Ripper *Ciel is sent by Queen Victoria to investigate the Jack the Ripper killings in London. He meets up with Angelina, Lau, and Grell, who assist in his investigation. *Blame is initially placed on Aleister Chamber, who is holding underground auctions. Aleister is arrested. **At some point, Aleister bribes his way out of jail. *Another Jack the Ripper killing happens, causing Ciel and Sebastian to turn their attention to Angelina and Grell. *Grell kills another woman, and Ciel and Sebastian catches him in the act. He and Angelina confirm that they are Jack the Ripper. *Grell kills Angelina for refusing to kill Ciel. Sebastian nearly kills Grell in return, but William Spears saves him. *In the manga, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth Middleford go the Phantomhive manor to celebrate Ciel's 13th birthday. Houndsworth This is an anime-only storyline. *Ciel is sent to the village of Houndsworth to investigate a string of deaths and dog fights. *They discover that Henry Barrymore has made up a devil dog story, which has resulted in the murders of those who defy him, such as James. *Henry is jailed for his deceit, and while in jail, is killed by Pluto. *Angela reveals that Pluto is her pet, and after Sebastian subdues him, he is sent to go live with the Phantomhives. *The village begins to work on changing the place into a spa resort, as hot springs have been discovered. *Back at the manor, Ciel tries to take a photo of Sebastian, but Sebastian evades and takes a photo of Ciel instead. **The photo reveals that Ciel cares most for Sebastian, which he mocks Ciel for. Shard of Hope This is an anime-only storyline that takes place of Frances' and Elizabeth Middleford's visit in the manga. *Thieves steal the Shard of Hope ring, which is important evidence in a string of kidnappings. One thief betrays the others, but is killed. He and the ring fall to the frozen river. *The ring is incorporated into an ice sculpture, the prize for an ice sculpture contest at the Frost Fair. *Sebastian, Lau, Aberline and the thieves try to win it. *When it is clear that Sebastian is the winner, the thieves bomb the ice, causing the ring to fall below. *Somehow, the ring is incorporated into a toy Noah's Ark Elizabeth purchases at the Frost Fair. She finds out the toy is a replica, and breaks it angrily. She decides to give the ring to Ciel for his birthday. *The following day, the day before Ciel's birthday, Elizabeth and Paula visit the Phantomhive manor. She learns that his family ring is repaired and they leave without giving him the Shard of Hope ring. *On the way back to the Middleford home, they are stuck in traffic. Elizabeth hears music and leaves the carriage, and Paula calls the Phantomhive manor to state that Elizabeth is missing. *Elizabeth finds a puppet shop and encounters Drocell Keinz, who kidnaps her, intending to turn her into a doll. *Sebastian, Ciel, and Pluto join forces with Grell to rescue her. Sebastian kills Drocell and learn that he was controlled by an unknown individual. *As per Elizabeth's request, they hold a birthday party for Ciel the following day. Curry Contest *A string of attacks on Anglo-Indians prompt Ciel to return to his London townhouse to investigate. *While searching the East End, Sebastian and Ciel are attacked by Indians and are saved by Prince Soma and Agni, who along with Lau, decide to stay at Ciel's residence. *Soma and Agni explain that they are looking for Meena and go out at night to search for her. *Without Soma's knowledge, Agni leaves at night on his own, and visits with Harold West. Soma, Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian follow Agni and learn of this. *They speculate that Agni is helping West win a Royal Warrant in an upcoming curry contest, and Sebastian is ordered to win it instead. *At the contest, in the anime, Angela gives another contestant a secret spice, curryma. **The curryma spice prompts the audience to go on a rampage, and Meena takes out her own husband in an attempt to attack Queen Victoria and her attendant, Ash. **Sebastian rescues the audience members from curryma with his own curry. After such a display, Queen Victoria awards the Funtom Company the Royal Warrant. **Meena is hospitalized, while Harold West's condition is unknown. *At the contest, in the manga, Sebastian's and Agni's curry is so delicious, the judges cannot declare a winner. **Queen Victoria and her attendant John Brown arrive and she declares Sebastian's the winner, since it can be eaten by all. ***Before leaving, the queen slips tickets to the circus into Ciel's coat pocket. **Soma encounters Meena, who rushed to Harold's side after hearing he lost, and she reveals that she left Soma because she was selfish. ***Afterward, Meena consoles West in an alleyway. Lau and Ran-Mao confront them, and Ran-Mao kills them both.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 23 Noah's Ark Circus This is a manga-only storyline. It is unclear where this occurs respective to the anime-only storyline, Haunted Castle, and the following anime-only storylines. *Upon learning that the Noah's Ark Circus's visits correspond with a string of kidnappings, Ciel and Sebastian are sent to investigate. *At a circus show, Sebastian is invited to be a part of it, and is bitten by a tiger. *Afterward, he is seen by Doctor, and displays impressive acrobatic skills. Joker invites him to join the circus. *The following day, Ciel comes back and takes the entrance exam, which Sebastian helps him pass. They join the circus under the stage names Smile and Black. *They begin training for the circus, and learn that William Spears, whose stage name is Suit, is present. *During a performance, Ciel and Sebastian invade the first-tier circus members' tents. However, Ciel has to investigate on his own as Sebastian is asked to be a part of the act. *Ciel learns that the circus members have information on him, sent from an unknown person. When he falls sick, Sebastian investigates, and learns that Baron Kelvin is the patron of the circus. They leave the circus. *After being forced to spend a day at the manor, thanks to Agni and Soma, Sebastian and Ciel go to Baron Kelvin's manor. **There, they learn that Kelvin wants to replicate the day Ciel was sacrificed. Disgusted, Ciel shoots him. Before Joker can go to his aid, Sebastian cuts off his left arm. **Doctor enters the room and reveals that he has been using children to make the circus members' artificial limbs. When he kills a girl, Ciel orders Sebastian to kill him and burn the place down. ***Kelvin, Doctor, and Joker die before the fire, while most of the other residents in the house die because of it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35 ***William Spears and Ronald Knox are sent as clean-up for the high number of deaths due to the fire. ***John Brown and other members of the queen's service watch the fire burn from a distant, upon the queen's orders. *Meanwhile, the other first-tier circus members, less Snake and Doll, go to the Phantomhive manor to kidnap Ciel. **Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian defend the manor while Tanaka prevents the guest, Elizabeth Middleford, from seeing what is going on. **All of the invaders (Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter) die at the hands of the servants. *After setting the Kelvin manor on fire, Sebastian and Ciel run into Doll. **When she learns of Joker's death, she moves into to stab Ciel, and it is implied that Sebastian killed her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 22-24 *The following day, Ciel and Sebastian go to visit the Renbon Workhouse, where the circus members grew up at, and learn that is has long since been destroyed. *They then return to the Phantomhive manor, where Sebastian sets Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin to work cleaning it. *Elizabeth requests that they get new clothes to go boating, so Nina Hopkins comes to the manor to make new clothes for Ciel and Elizabeth. Haunted Castle This is an anime-only storyline. It is unclear where this and the following anime-only story lines occur respective to the manga-only storyline, Noah's Ark Circus. *Two ghosts are preventing work on Ciel's castle, so he goes to investigate. *There, Richard takes an interest in Sebastian, and King Edward wins Sebastian in a game of chess. *Ciel learns that they want to move on to heaven, so he and Sebastian help them find peace with their murders, 400 years ago. *After they move on to heaven, Ciel has work resume on the castle. Book of Doomsday This is an anime-only storyline. *Ash informs Ciel of a cult that's plotting against the government. *With Undertaker's help, Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell pose as joiners of the cult. *In order to get closer to the mysterious priest, Ciel joins the heaven's choir. *The priest tries to strangle Ciel, and Sebastian kills him. *After doing so, Angela kidnaps Ciel and takes him to the Shinigami library to rewrite his past. *William, Grell, and Sebastian pursue her, and Ciel breaks free of her control. *She goes on a rampage, attacking the cult members, and William, Grell, and Sebastian stop her. Conspiracy and Revenge This is an anime-only storyline. *John Stanley is found dead, and Ciel is sent to retrieve something off of his body, but the item is already missing. *Ciel and Sebastian go to Lau and ask for his help, which he agrees to. *While further investigating a mysterious new drug, Ash sends Arthur Randall and Fred Aberline to arrest Lau and Ciel, despite knowing they're framed. **Lau and Ran-Mao fight their way out, while Ciel and Sebastian submit. ***Lau and Ran-Mao make plans to leave London, and head to the docks to board a boat. *Sebastian is tortured by Angela, while Ciel escapes, with Aberline's help. *Ciel and Aberline learn that Lau and Ran-Mao killed Stanley, and he calls Sebastian to him. *Ciel and Sebastian go to the boat and confront Lau and Ran-Mao. *Ran-Mao and Sebastian engage in a fight, and although Sebastian clearly wins, he does not kill her. *After revealing that Queen Victoria plans to start a war, Lau moves in to kill Ciel, but Aberline saves him, being slain the process. *Sebastian delivers a strike to Lau, and mortally wounds him. **Realizing their defeat, Lau and Ran-Mao jump from the boat, presumably to their deaths. *During the following days, Ciel spends time with Elizabeth, teaching her how to play chess, while the servants try to cheer him up, as he is saddened by Aberline's death. *Sebastian and Ciel then go to an exposition, where Ciel confronts Queen Victoria. She takes responsibility for his parents' murders. **Sebastian moves in to take out Ash and the queen, but when it endangers the citizens below, Ciel orders him to stop. **Annoyed by this, Sebastian abandons Ciel. *Ash and Queen Victoria escape, and at the castle, Ash is annoyed by her human weaknesses, and abandons her. **He takes control of Pluto, and uses him to set London on fire. **Meanwhile, the queen succumbs to her rotting flesh and dies. *Ciel makes his way back to London on his own, and orders the servants to kill Pluto, which they do, injuring themselves in the process. **Witnessing this, Sebastian is confident that Ciel has regained focus. *Ciel goes to the royal palace, and finds Queen Victoria dead, which he is blamed for. When the guardsmen shoot Ciel, Sebastian rescues him. **At some point after this, a fake Queen Victoria takes the former one's place. *Ciel and Sebastian confront Ash/Angela, and Sebastian slays them. *Ciel awakes and finds himself on a river that shows his magic play. **He learns that: ***Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian were still breathing when last checked. ***Elizabeth is safe, though she is saddened to not have news of the Phantomhives. ***Agni and Soma returned to London to help in the aftermath. *They land at some secluded ruins, and it is implied that Sebastian consumes Ciel's soul, as his revenge is complete.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji 2 This is an anime-storyline only. Alois Trancy - after being abused by an unknown man at a wealthy household - makes a contract with the demon Claude Faustus. The Head of Trancy then dies under mysterious circumstances and his son Alois becomes the successor. Shortly afterwards Claude hires Hannah Anafeloz and Thompson, Timber & Cantebury to work in the Trancy Household. The Incident at the Trancy Household This is an anime-storyline only. Alois, while having breakfast, takes out Hannah's eye for looking at him. Later Claude informs Alois of his uncle Arnold Trancy coming over for dinner in the evening and is also going to be accompanied by the Viscount of Druitt Aleister Chamber & a local priest. To Alois's relief his uncle's visit turns out to be somewhat successful, and they all leave at nightfall to avoid the upcoming storm. During the midst of the storm there is a knock on the Trancy mansion's door, Claude opens it to a stranger in a dark coat & tophat carrying a suitcase. The stranger reveals that he is a traveller who got caught in the storm. Alois comes to meet the stranger and insists he stay the night in the spare bedroom. He then takes him to the dining room and Claude brings a meal, however the stranger just points out a small speck of dirt on the plate and does not eat. The stranger retires to the spare room however still keeps his coat and top-hat on, Alois follows him and questions what is in the suitcase, the stranger then makes a deal with Alois that he will show him what's inside the suitcase if he shows him the storage room. In the storage room the stranger points out the New Moon Drop box and admits that is what he wants, Alois takes it and say he will let the stranger have it once he shows him what's in the suitcase. Claude then intterupts them and reveals it is Sebastian Michaelis, quickly Sebastian grabs the New Moon Drop box and runs however accidently slips and the suitcase opens to reveal Ciel Phantomhive within unconscious. After shutting it Sebastian continues to escape and after a short chase takes out all the light by crashing the chandelier to the floor and jumps out the window. At dawn, Sebastian picks Ciel up from out of the suitcase and takes out the Shard of Hope from the New Moon Drop Box, he places it on Ciel's thumb and says with a smile: 'Time to wake up, Young Master'. References Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Main Pages Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Manga Category:Anime